REPUBLISHED: Akatsuki Van Java
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Republished. Lakon: Semua Ada Waktunya. Yang lama belum dihapus, silahkan, bisa dilihat perbandingannya (: Warnings! AU, OOC, jokes ala The Dandees, kata-kata tidak baku dan kata-kata asing tidak di-Italic-kan, rating naik karena satu kata yang Author tidak tahu harus menggantinya dengan apa.


**Akatsuki Van Java**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opera Van Java © Trans Corp.**

**The Dandees © Prambors Radio (?)**

**Gomen ne, Summer © JKT48**** cover (originally by AKB48 :D)**

**.**

Jreng jreng jreng

Setelah musik selesai bermain, muncullah sebuah makhluk tidak jelas di panggung Akatsuki Van Java. Wujudnya seperti manusia—mana mirip banget lagi!—bertelanjang dada, dan membawa sabit bermata tiga nggak jelas. Eh, bukan bermaksud bashing, lho. Maaf, ya, fans-nya Hidan!

"Yooo! What's up, brooo?" seru makhluk tadi sambil mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya ke segala arah. "Nama saya Hidan, saya jadi dalang di sini, disuruh sama author-nyaaa. Maaf, ya, kalau nggak berkenan, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sajaaa~" dendangnya lagi.

"Woooooo~" Suara riuh teriakan penonton terdengar merdu. Ada yang pakai suara sopran, mezzosopran, alto satu, alto dua, tenor, dan bass.

"HOKEEEH!" Si Hidan meletakkan sabitnya itu ke lantai, berat katanya. "Sebelum kita memulai ceritanya, marilah kita hening sejenak..." ucapnya ngelantur, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Kenalan, dalang! Bukan hening!" seru Pein yang mengintip dari balik tirai panggung.

"Oooh, iya!" Hidan menepuk jidatnya yang sempit. "Maaf, maaf, maaf! Marilah kita berkenalan dulu dengan para pemainnya, supaya nanti leluasa menikmati ceritanyaaa," katanya panjang lebar.

Prok prok prok

Sesaat setelah tepukan ramai dari penonton yang jumlahnya satu—eh, beratus-ratus orang dari beberapa daerah, satu per satu pemain keluar dari balik tirai dengan gaya masing-masing disambut dengan jikoushokai-nya, aseeek... Emangnya 48 family? Duaar! (?)

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Satu lagi makhluk aneh berhiaskan bermacam-macam pierchings dari berbagai negara belahan dunia di wajahnya, keluar dari balik tirai dengan cara berjalannya yang biasa aja. "Saya Pein, sebagai **BAPAK**, istrinya **EMAK **atau **IBU** yang diperankan oleh... Konan..." jelas makhluk—yang ternyata manusia—itu yang beridentitas sebagai Pein.

Lanjut! Dari balik tirai, keluarlah cewek anggun nan cantik dan manis—kali ini manusia beneran—berambut semacam violet pendek dan ada hiasan bunga di kepalanya, bikin tambah cantik. "Saya Konan, sebagai **IBU**, istrinya si Pein." katanya singkat, padat, dan sudah sangat jelas.

Kemudian, keluar lagi tiga manusia imut nan kece dan ganteng dari balik tirai, mereka keluar bersamaan dan serentak sambil menebarkan pesona terbaik mereka. Alhasil, para penonton cewek—yang sudah tergabung dalam fans club mereka, maupun yang belum kenal—langsung pada menggelepar-gelepar kayak ikan gegara ngeliat tuh tiga manusia. Inilah mereka...

"Saya Itachi Uchiha. **ANAK SULUNG** dari pasangan PeinKonan, dan kakak dari kedua orang yang _berperan _menjadi adik saya, Sasori dan Deidara, yang di samping saya ini," Itachi tunjuk-tunjuk ke arah sebelah kirinya.

"KYAAAA! ITACHIIIII! ITACHIIIII! KYAAAA!" Itulah reaksi penonton cewek-cewek dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan Itachi dari mulutnya.

"Saya Sasori. **ANAK TENGAH** dari pasangan PeinKonan, adik dari Itachi yang _berperan_ menjadi kakak saya dan kakak dari Deidara yang _berperan _jadi adik saya," kata Sa(s)ori memperkenalkan diri dengan cool-nya. Kyaaa! Hahahaha.

"UGYAAAAA! SASOOOOO! SASORIIIII! SASOOOO KAKKOOOII!" Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari penonton cewek kembali bergemuruh.

"Saya Deidara, un. **ANAK BUNGSU** dari pasangan PeinKonan, un, adik-adik dari Itachi dan Sasori yang BERPERAN menjadi kakak-kakak saya, un!" tegas Deidara yang memfrontalkan kata 'berperan', tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang hanya menekan dengan nada menyindir.

"Biasa aja, dong!" labrak Hidan.

"KYAAAAA! UGYAAAA! DEEEEEI! UUUUUUN! DEEEEI! KYAAAAA! DAISUKIIIII!" Kilatan pita suara cewek-cewek terdengar sekali lagi, pemirsa. Mengalahkan labrakan dari Hidan. Mati kutu, deh, si pengikut Jashin tersebut.

"Mampuuuus, dalang, un!" gertak Dei, lucu. "Kalah, tuh, sama teriakan fans-fans gue, uuun!" Dei menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah penonton yang meneriaki dirinya.

"KYAAAA!" Itulah balasan singkat dari fans-nya Dei. Cukup diketik sekali saja, ya. Reader bayangin aja kalo fans beranggotakan cewek-cewek kece ngeliat idolanya, Hey! Say! JUMP.

"Ahahaha, lucu, Dei," tawa Hidan. "_Un_-nya nanggung banget di belakang!"

"Hahahahaha..." Penonton ketawa bareng. Yang jadi fans Dei juga ikut ketawa.

"Lanjuuut!" teriak Hidan, memberi aba-aba.

Dan satu lagi makhluk mengejutkan muncul dari balik tirai... "Saya Kakuzu, nggak tau jelasinnya gimana, intinya saya di sini jadi **PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN**," jelasnya singkat, disambut 'krik... krik...' dari jangkrik.

"Ahahaha! Dalang tau aja bikin peran si Kuzu jadi pemilik perusahaan," tawa Pein meledak. Nggak tau, deh, urat-urat mukanya gimana karena pierchings-nya itu. "Pas banget! Si Kuzu, 'kan, mata duitan!" celetuknya.

Bahwa sesungguhnya kalau lucu, tertawalah. Kalau tidak sanggup, jangan lambaikan tangan, tapi klik tombol 'back' di kiri atas (kalau baca lewat PC atau laptop). Lah?

"Peeein..."

"Iya, dalaaang..."

"KUUURAAANG..."

"Makasih, dalaaang..."

"Jiaaah!" Hidan sweatdropped. "Lanjuuut!"

JREEEEEEENG!

Tiga makhluk SUPER NGGAK JELAS keluar dari balik tirai. Para penonton matanya melongo semua ngeliat mereka. Mereka semua berekspresi 'muke gile'. Yaah, dalam hati juga mereka berseru, _gileee, apaan, nih?_, begitu.

"Saya Zetsu, berperan jadi—"

"VENUS FLYTRAAAP!" jerit salah satu penonton, sangat ketakutan dan shcok, kemudian pingsan di tempat.

"Buseeet, kenapa tuh orang?" tanya Itachi kaget.

"Ehem," Makhluk yang diteriaki 'venus flytrap' dan bernama Zetsu itu berdehem sebentar untuk melanjutkan jikoushokai-nya. "Saya Zetsu, berperan jadi **PENGGELAP UANG** bersama ketiga teman saya, Kisame dan Tobi."

"Saya Kisame, berperan jadi—"

"HIU JADI-JADIAAAAAN!"

"BISA BICARAAAA!"

Kali ini, dua penonton sekaligus muntah-muntah di tempat, dan langsung dibopong ke klinik terdekat.

"Uwaaah, parah, nih..." gumam Konan pelan.

"Saya Kisame, berperan jadi **PENGGELAP UANG**, temen-temen dari Zetsu dan Tobi," jelas Kisame mempersingkat, takut penonton berjatuhan lagi.

"Saya Tobiii~ Tobi anak baiiiik~ Tapi, dalang bikin Tobi jadi anak jahaaat~ Tobi jadi **PENGGELAP UANG** nemenin Kisame-senpai sama Zetsu-senpaaai~" jelas Tobi memperkenalkan diri tanpa memperhatikan situasi penonton.

Sebenernya, waktu Tobi bilang 'Saya Tobiii~' itu, samar-samar ada yang berteriak "LOLIPOP RAKSASAAAA!" dan satu per satu penonton tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung massal. Andai aja berhenti sebentar kayak Kisame dan Zetsu tadi, kau nggak makan banyak korban, Tobi...

"Yaaak! Itulah tokoh-tokoh yang akan bermain!" seru Hidan akhirnya, setelah menunggu agak lama. "Dan peringatan terakhir, kalau lucu ketawa, kalau nggak lucu, silahkan... tidur."

"Lah?" Sasori bingung.

"Kalau nggak lucu, ya, nggak usah ketawa!" sambung si Hidan.

**.**

"HOKEEEH! Karena sang author nulisnya pada malam hari, jadi, malam hari ini, Akatsuki Van Java akan membawakan sebuah cerita yang berjuduuul..." kata si Hidan persis meniru Mas Parto, dalang asli OVJ.

JEJEEEENG!

"SEMUA ADA WAKTUNYAAA!" teriak Hidan menyambung kalimatnya nanti.

"Super sekali teriakannya, dalaaang~" seru Pein yang muncul tiba-tiba di setting pertama.

"Wkwkwk," Dalang Hidan ketawa bebek. "Bentar, bentar, mau baca narasi dulu," cegahnya.

"Narasi itu, ya, tempat nyimpen mobil di rumah," kata Pein iseng.

"Garasi?" tebak Hidan.

"Iyaaaa... Hahahaha..." Pein tertawa garing.

"Haaaa..." Hidan tertawa nanggung(?). "Lu kurang melulu, Pein. Udah, ah." Hidan serius. "Dikisahkan seorang bapak bernama Pein bekerja di suatu perusahaan terkenal. Tapi, seterkenal-terkenalnya perusahaan tempat Pein ini bekerja, kehidupan keluarga mereka tetep sederhana. Tiba-tiba, suatu masalah menimpa mereka. Penasaran masalahnya apaaa? Mari kita ke TEEEKAAAPEEE!"

Suara musik homeband bermain.

Setting latar pertama tempat Pein tadi dimasuki oleh Konan. Konan langsung duduk di samping Pein dan (pura-puranya) mereka menonton televisi bersama.

"Heh, salah, salah!" Hidan muncul tiba-tiba. "Si Pein-nya, ceritanya, baru pulang kerja. Belum muncul! Malah mesra-mesraan!" protesnya.

"Eeeh—iya, iya, dalang! Ampuuun!" Pein bungkuk-bungkuk sambil jalan balik ke balik panggung.

Hidan membacakan narasi. "Pein dan Konan memiliki tiga orang anak, yaitu Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara, un!"

"Lho? Kok ada 'un'-nya, dalang?" tanya Konan kaget.

"Eh? Nggak tahu, nih. Keucap sendiri," elak Hidan sambil mengusap-usap mulutnya. "Mereka berdua—si Pein dan Konan—mendidik anaknya untuk selalu mandiri, sederhana, hemat, dan bersahaja."

"Lah? Malah Dasa Darma Pramuka?" potong Konan lagi.

"Udah, diem, lu! Suka-suka gue, dong, mau narasi apaan!" Kali ini, Hidan yang protes.

Konan hanya mencibir.

"Konan adalah ibu yang rajin dan perhatian pada keluarganya, preeet."

"A—"

"Pada suatu hari, Pein pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya. Ada apakah gerangan? MarKiLi, mari kita lihat~" Hidan mengakhiri narasinya. "PEIN! MASUK!" teriaknya pake toa, ntah didapat dari mana.

Pein masuk. "Bapak pulang!" serunya dengan raut muka yang gitu, deeeh. Agak galau.

"Jam berapa ini, Pak?" tanya Konan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Bapak kok udah pulang? Cuti mendadak, ya?" tebaknya.

"Nggak, Bu..." jawab Pein dengan muka yang super duper lesu.

Melihat itu, kasihanlah istrinya. Kemudian, perlahan, Konan mendekat ke Pein yang sudah ikutan duduk sama Konan. ASEEEK ASEEEK, HOOOI!

"Bising banget, tuh, author-nya," gerutu Konan. "Jadi, kenapa, Pak? Dari raut muka Bapak, kayaknya baru gajian gitu," sahutnya ngawur.

"Kurang..." Pein sweatdropped menatap Konan.

"Bodo' amaaat," Konan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Benang merah~ Benang merah~" sindir Hidan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah elah, dalang. Baru juga melenceng dikit..." keluh Pein. "Ini, Bu... Ee... I... A... U... O..." Pein tergagap-gagap menjelaskan, sampe nyebutin huruf-huruf vokal.

"Parah lu, Pak! Masih ngapalin huruf-huruf vokal udah setua ini?" Konan terkejut batin.

"Cipok, nih!" Pein e(s)mosi.

"NGOMONGNYA, WOOOI! RATING FIC-NYAAA, DILIAAAT MAAAS!" Hidan memukul-mukul kertas narasinya ke salah satu properti.

"Ceritanya grogiii," geram Pein kembali ke kesabaran semula.

"Serah lu, daaah," Konan pasrah.

"Bu..., Bapak..., di... ... ..." Pein menggantung kata-katanya dramatis.

Jeng jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng...

"...pecat." sambung Pein datar.

JREEEENG! TET TET TEEET!

"UAPAAAAH? !" jerit Konan selebay-lebaynya supaya mirip seperti di sinetron.

"Serem banget, mbak," Hidan ngakak.

Di antara pesta ngakak Hidan, Pein malah mengeluh lagi. "BUDEK DAH GUEEE!" teriaknya sambil meng-'itu'-kan telinganya, author lupa cara mendeskripsikannya.

"Kenapah Bapak bisa dipecat?" tanya Konan ingin tahu. "Memangnya Bapak salah kasih santunan? Atau membuat kesalahan?"

"Nggaaaak..." Pein mewek. "Bapak nggak buat kesalahan apa-apaaa, Bapak dipaksa menandatangani surat kontrak gitu yang isinya tentang penggelapan uaaaang!" curcolnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa Bapak mau?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Yaaah, Bapak dipaksa, malah dikasih pilihan menjebak pulaaa," sambung Pein.

"Berapa pilihannya?"

"... Satu! Ya, dua laaah!"

"Apa aja pilihannya?"

"Bapak disuruh menandatangani itu atau dipecat... Di situ Bapak udah bingung banget, Bu. Kalau ditandatangani, Bapak bisa masuk penjara, kalau dipecat, Bapak nggak tahu mau kerja dimana lagi," Pein curhat lagi. "Untuk mengusir kebingungan itu—"

"Pake beginiaaan," Tiba-tiba, Hidan muncul dengan gokilnya sambil bergaya iklannya Sule yang produk helm itu.

"—Bapak pilih dipecat aja." sambung Pein tanpa memperdulikan Hidan. "Kalau dipenjara, ntar, Bapak bener-bener nggak bisa kerja. Kalau dipecat, 'kan, masih bisa cari kerja walaupun susahnya minta ampun."

Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, gimana biaya sekolah anak-anak nanti, Pak?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kita serahkan sajalah pada Tuhan, kalau rajin berdoa, kita pasti dimudahkan oleh-Nya..." ucap Pein dengan nada berkhotbah.

"MANTAAAAP," seru Hidan tiba-tiba LAGI. "Pein masuk, gih. Segmen ini Konan sama anak-anak," perintahnya.

"Siiip," Pein masuk ke balik panggung.

"Akhirnya, Pein sudah menjalani dua bulan masa menganggur karena hampir tidak ada perusahaan yang menerima lamarannya. Tapi... Pein, 'kan, orangnya gagah, tangguh, pantang menyerah, jujur, rendah hati, dan suka menabung, nih."

Sementara si Dalang Hidan membaca narasi, anak-anak Pein dan Konan—Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara—pun masuk ke panggung.

"Keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka yang seharusnya diduga menjadi bangkrut dan sangat menyusahkan, ternyata, menjadi beda, tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Pein selalu memberi semangat pada keluarganya untuk selalu jujur, rendah hati, dan tidak putus asa."

"Semangat~ Semangat~ Kita sungguh semangaaat~!" seru Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara berbarengan ala yel-yel 'dewasa'-nya The Dandees.

"Sebagai usaha, Konan mulai membuat kue-kue untuk dijualnya kepada beberapa pembeli." Hidan mengakhiri narasinya untuk babak ini. "Lah? Emang untuk pembeli, pembelinya itu siapaaa?" protesnya pada penulis naskah. Author-nya, dong?

Konan dan anak-anak mempraktekan cara membuat kue dengan macam-macam properti panggung yang diplesetkan. Ala kadarnya, deh.

Konan menjelaskan cara-caranya. "Nah, cara membuat kuenya, nih. Adonannya di-_mix_, dimasukkan ke oven, ditunggu beberapa menit, dikeluarkan dari oven, terus, di—"

"—buaaang(, un)." Konan, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara serentak mengatakan kata barusan.

"Lah? Mubazir amat!" Hidan tertawa melihat (atau mendengar?) dialog mereka.

"Bukaaaan!" Konan menepis pernyataan mereka barusan. "Setelah jadi, kue-kuenya ini kalian bawa ke sekolah, terus, di—"

"—bu..." Ini suara Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara.

"...aaang(, un)!" Ini suara Sasori dan Deidara.

"...sukkin!" Ini suara Itachi.

"Lah? Kok dibusukkin? Sayang banget!" Hidan tertawa lagi, menghargai lawakan mereka. Readers juga hargai, ya (walaupun sebenarnya nggak ada lucunya sedikitpun). Hehehe...

Konan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat dipotong ketiga anaknya tadi. "Kue-kue ini tolong kalian bawa ke sekolah dan dijual sama ibu kantin, ya," pesannya.

"Pasti kue-kue yang Ibu buat ini banyak yang beli, un! Soalnya, enak, sih, un!" Deidara _excited_ menghibur ibunya.

Hidan bernarasi lagi. "Konan yang mendengar kalimat dari Deidara barusan langsung terharu, juga dengan sikap anak-anaknya yang lain, sampai-sampai, ia menitikkan sebuah...titik."

"Apaan, Dalang?" Itachi protes atas kata-kata yang dikumandangkan Hidan barusan.

Hidan meluruskan kesalahannya. "Maksudnya, sampai-sampai, ia menitikkan air matanya. Hiks! Hiks!"

"Kenapa jadi Dalang yang nangis?" Konan heran.

"Ceritanya ikut terharu..." kilah Hidan.

"Oooh." Konan ber-'oh'-ria. "Lanjuuut!"

"Pein sebagai ayah juga nggak mau kalah. Dia membuat kolam untuk memelihara ikan. Ikan-ikannya ia pelihara dengan baik, ia beri makanan dengan teratur dan rutin, sampai berkembangbiak dengan baik, terus di—"

"—buaaang!" Konan melanjutkan kata-kata Hidan yang sudah bisa ditebak itu.

"Nggaaak!" Hidan mengibaskan tangannya. "Pokoknya, ia memelihara ikan-ikannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai berkembangbiak dengan baik!"

"Si Kisame itu mungkin salah satunya, ya?" Sasori memasang pose berpikir.

"Tanah kosong yang ada di samping dan di belakang rumah juga Pein manfaatkan dengan baik. Tanah itu ditanami berbagai macam sayuran, disiram dan dipupuk dengan baik sampai tumbuh besar, lebat, dan banyak, terus, di..."

"...bu—" Ini suaranya Itachi.

"...jadikan sayur untuk makanan sehari-hari! Mereka melakukan semua itu dengan tulus, tanpa pamrih, dan saling bekerja sama." potong Hidan. "Mampus lu, Itachi!" rutuknya.

Itachi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hidan melanjutkan narasi. "Pein juga mengerti elektronik. Terkadang, dia dimintai tolong oleh para tetangganya untuk memperbaiki barang-barang elektronik mereka yang rusak. Mereka memberi upah seikhlasnya—Ahahahaaa! Yang bener, nih?" potongnya meremehkan.

"Iya kali, Dalang!" timpal Itachi. "Kadang-kadang, kalau ada bagian-bagian materialnya yang udah diambil atau diganti si Bapak ditaruhnya jadi pierchings di wajahnya itu~"

"Oooh! Jadi, pierchings-nya itu semua bekas material rusak hasil memperbaiki barang elektronik?" tanya Hidan terbelalak, tidak percaya.

"Iya!" balas Itachi singkat.

Hidan manggut-manggut, lalu bernarasi lagi. "Pein tidak pernah malu mengerjakan itu semua demi harga diri dan keluarganya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi terbiasa untuk bekerja keras untuk meningkatkan ketakwaan terhadap Tuhan Yang Maha Esa—"

"Kok jadi Janji Siswa, un?" potong Dei.

"Ah, iya! Salah!" Hidan menepuk jidatnya. "Mereka menjadi terbiasa untuk bekerja keras dan mandiri. Atas insiden ini pula, mereka juga terbiasa untuk menghemat dan menabung. Sang ayah dan sang ibu juga berusaha mengelola hasil sayuran dan ikan untuk sekolah anak-anak mereka. Tanpa terasa..."

"Saya sudah lulus SD! Mau lanjut ke SMP! Yosh!" Itachi mengepalkan tangan sambil memegang rapor yang isinya nilai-nilai terbaik hasil usahanya.

"Kalau saya, ibaratnya mau naik tangga ke kelas 4 SD!" Sasori juga tak mau kalah.

"Kalau saya satu tahun di bawah Saso-nii, un. Mau ke kelas 3 SD!" Deidara juga nimbrung.

"Eh? 'Saso-nii'? Sok imut, deh!" protes Sasori, nggak terima dipanggil begitu.

Deidara langsung merasa bersalah. "Maaf, un! Itu dari skenarionya, un!" katanya membela diri.

"Pada suatu hari..." Hidan memotong pertengkaran mereka dengan kalimat narasi yang terdiri dari tiga kata. Ah elah, ribet amat, yak?

Tok! Tok! Tok! (ceritanya, suara pintu rumah keluarga PeinKonan yang diketuk)

"PAAAAK! ADA TAMUUUU!" teriakan Itachi menggelegar.

Hidan bernarasi lagi. "Mendengar teriakan membahana sang anaknya itu, Pein pun segera keluar dari dapur menghampiri pintu. Ternyata, eh, ternyata~ Sang tamu adalah Kakuzu, sang pemilik perusahaan tempat Pein bekerja dulu. Simaklah dialog dari mereka berdua."

"Eeeh... Pak Kuzu! Sila(h)kan masuk, Pak!" sambut Pein dari depan pintu.

"Makasih, lho, Pak Pierchings, saya di luar saja," tolak Kakuzu dengan sopan.

"Jangan, dong!" Pein ngotot. "Kalau Bapak di luar, saya di dalam, gimana mau bicaranya? Apa kata duniaaa?"

"Kurang, ah," Kakuzu sweatdropped.

"Saya, 'kan, usaha, Pak~" Pein membela diri. "Jadi... Kalo boleh nggak tahu, ada apa Bapak datang ke sini, ya?" tanyanya ala wayang-wayang OVJ belakangan ini.

"Saya pulang aja, dah, kalau gitu," Kakuzu ngambek, ceritanyaaa.

"Jiah, ngambek... Bapak mau ngapain, sih, datang ke rumah saya?" tanya Pein, akhirnya.

"Hm..." Kakuzu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumah Pein dan duduk di sofanya, TANPA ABA-ABA, TANPA ADA PERSILAHAN OLEH TUAN RUMAH. "Saya datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf pada Anda atas kekeliruan saya memberhentikan Anda."

"Sebentar," cegah Itachi yang memperhatikan Pein dan Kakuzu mengobrol. "_Maaf_-nya, _-kan sammaa, menyilaukan saat tatap wajahmu dari samping_, nggak?"

"_Maafkan, sammaa~ Menyilaukan~ Saat tatap wajahmu~ dari sampiiing~_" Mereka bertiga bernyanyi di situ serentak.

"Wah, pada wota, ya?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Nggak, ah. Cuma fans biasa aja." jawab Pein dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Eh? Kok bisa samaan, tuh?" Itachi kaget.

"Ini bicara apa, sih? Tadi, 'kan, bicarain perusahaan! Ganggu aja lu!" emosi Kakuzu pada Itachi.

"Lanjuuut!" potong Pein.

"Ya... Jadi, kami—lebih tepatnya, saya—salah! Saya sudah menemukan orang yang menggelapkan uang tersebut. Saya ingin Anda kembali bekerja di perusahaan kami dan menawarkan jabatan sebagai wakil pimpinan." kata Kakuzu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"...Pak? Bapak nggak bercanda, 'kan...?" Hidan cengo. Ceritanya, nggak percaya atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kakuzu barusan.

"Saya serius!" Kakuzu meyakinkan. "Mulai saat ini, saya berkomitmen untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan kasus-kasus seperti ini—"

"Eh, 'men' udah nggak jaman lagi, sekarang udah 'bro'," sanggah Pein. "Jadinya, berkomit-bro!"

"Nah, itu kalo cowok," sambung Kakuzu. "Kalo cewek, berkomit-sis!"

"KU—RAAANG~" ejek Itachi yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka.

"_Kurang_ jangan ditambahin 'goni' di belakangnya, nanti jadi alat untuk lomba tujuh belasan," Kakuzu mencoba membuat jokes lagi.

"_Karung_ goni?" tanya Hidan.

"Yong-oh!" celetuk Kakuzu ala Gilang Gombloh (atau Mr. Lessman? Author kurang bisa ngenalin suara mereka berdua karena cuma denger siaran radio) kalo jokes-nya bisa dijawab orang lain.

"_Yong-oh_ apaan lagi? Ah, elaaah," Itachi facepalm-ing.

Tiba-tiba, Hidan datang dari belakang panggung. "Bro, brooo!"

"Aaah..." Itachi sweatdrop. "Apaaa?" tanyanya malas.

"_Kurang_ itu... Yaaa, penyakit yang luka-luka di wajah di cerita Lutung Kasarung," Hidan memberi clue.

"Koreng?" tebak Itachi, Kakuzu, dan Hidan bersamaan.

"Nah! Iya, itu!" Hidan menjentikkan jarinya.

"DUAR!" Ketiganya—yang mengatakan 'koreng?' tadi—ber-orz-ria bareng-bareng.

"Benang merah, benang merah!" seru Hidan kembali serius.

"Ah, iya!" Pein sadar. "Terima kasih, ya, Pak! Saya nggak tahu harus ngapain untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih saya ke Bapak!" katanya bertubi-tubi.

"Caranya, Anda harus kembali bekerja lagi, tanpa penolakan dalam bentuk apapun!" jawab Kakuzu. "Oh iya, saya juga membawa orang-orang tersebut. Ada tiga ekor—eh, tiga orang. Masuklah kalian, para penggelap uang!" serunya agak kuat.

"Yok~ Kisame, Zetsu, sama Tobi masuk!" suruh Hidan.

Dan jadilah, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi masuk ke panggung menghadap ke Kakuzu dan Pein.

"Oh, jadi ini orang, ya?" sindir Itachi. "Kirain tadi patung pajangan mahal buat kami untuk dijual..."

"Itachi-senpai jahaaat!" Tobi mewek dengan alaynya. Heeeh, Tobi-fans jangan marah, ya. Tobi itu imut, lhooo.

"Alay lu, ah!" Kisame menyikut Tobi.

"Soriii..." Tobi pundung.

"_Penggelapan_ itu brooo..." seru Zetsu mengagetkan seluruh orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Apaaa?" tanya semua minus Zetsu.

"_Peng_-reaksi kalo ikan di darat tanpa dikasih air..." Zetsu memberi clue.

"Peng...apa, sih?" Kisame garuk-garuk kepala.

"Peng-_geleparan_," jawab Zetsu sendiri.

"...Haaah?" Semua bingung.

"Menggelepar-gelepar gitu, lhooo," Zetsu membela diri.

"Itu yang tau..." Itachi menggantung ucapannya. "Cuma lo... Sama temen-temen bayangan lo..."

Pein menyambung. "Sama tetangga-tetangga lo..."

Hidan ikutan. "Yang suka..."

"... Merhatiin ikan kalo menggelepar-gelepar di tanah sampe akhir hayatnya..." Kakuzu menutup semua kalimat sambung-menyambung itu.

"Heh, ini apaan, sih? Dikit-dikit ngeluarin jokes! Durasi, woi! Durasi!" Hidan mengamuk. "Yang baca juga terbuang waktu berharganya hanya gara-gara baca yang beginian!"

"Ampun, dalaaang~" Tobi sujud-sujud.

"Nah, mereka inilah yang menggelapkan uang tersebut yang ujung-ujungnya mendesak Anda untuk menjadi korbannya," Kakuzu mengarahkan pandangan pada Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi. "Silahkan. Minta apa saja pada mereka sebagai gantinya."

Hidan bernarasi. "Mendengar itu, Konan d.a.a datang dari dapur menjumpai mereka. Kenapa _d.a.a_? Karena _d.k.k_ sudah mainstream dan _d.a.a_ itu artinya adalah 'dan anak-anak'."

"SAYAAA!" Konan teriak. "Saya mau origami tiga kardus!" pintanya.

"AKUUU! Aku mau lotion penghilang keripuuut!" rengek Itachi.

"Aku! Aku!" Sasori tidak mau kalah. "Aku mau satu set paket Boneka Barbie, lengkap dengan baju-baju dan perhiasannya!"

"_Barbie_ itu brooo..." Zetsu mau mengeluarkan jokes lagi. "Yang dibilang waktu lagi ngumpul tiba-tiba ada keperluan..."

"Karena?" tanya Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara serentak, pemirsah!

"Karena, _barbie_ (be-er-be) itu _be right back_!" jawab Zetsu dengan bangganya. "Gimanaaa?"

"Udah, udah, anggap aja kentut lewat..." suruh Hidan. "Lanjut, Dei!"

"Aku, un!" seru Dei. "Aku mau Bom C4, un... Sebanyak apa, ya, un? Hmmm... Oh, iya, un! Sebanyak-banyaknya aja, deh, un!"

Tiba-tiba, Zetsu melihat ke Konan. "Eh, ini ibunya, ya? Mirip Aura Kasih!"

"Kampret lu. Masa' gue disamain sama Aura Kasih?" Konan marah ke... Author!

"Itu pasti nama tengahnya 'terima', deh!" sambar Itachi.

"Aura Terima Kasih! Hahaha!" jawab semuanya minus Itachi sambil tertawa bersama.

Konan sweatdrop. "Daripada lo-lo semua, yang satu Venus Flytrap," katanya sambil menunjuk ke Zetsu. "Yang ini berdua cocok jadi makanan; ikan goreng sama lollipop!" lanjutnya menunjuk Kisame dan Tobi bergantian.

"Hm... Boleh juga, tuh, Bu!" seru Itachi setelah berpikir sepersekian detik sebelumnya. "Kita bisa meneliti si Venus ini lebih lanjut, mana tau dia salah satu spesies yang bisa dijadikan obat untuk keriputku, dan dua lagi untuk cadangan makanan!" jelasnya.

"Silahkan..." sahut Kakuzu. "Sesuka kalian saja, kalau mereka nggak mau, bilang saja sama saya, ntar saya kasih hukuman!"

"Akhirnya... Semua pun bersyukur pada Jashin." Hidan membacakan narasi ending.

"HEMOOOH!" teriak semuanya, tidak terima. "Lu aja, kami nggak usah!" sambung mereka.

Hidan segera mengklarifikasi kalimatnya barusan. "Maksudnya... Semua pun bersyukur pada Tuhan. Keluarga Pein juga berterima kasih padaNya. Mereka sadar—"

"Emangnya pingsan?" potong Konan.

"—insiden itu membuat mereka menjadi lebih giat, lebih bekerja keras, tidak manja, saling membantu, dan juga saling menyayangi antar-anggota keluarga. Mereka menyadari pentingnya hidup hemat. Kecuali Kakuzu!" sambung Hidan langsung panjang.

"_Bersyukur_ itu, uuun..." Deidara ingin mendapat giliran mengeluarkan jokes. "Suatu keadaan dimana banyak orang serentak mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Karena?" tanya semua yang ada di situ minus Dei.

"Karena _bersyukur_ itu _bersama bersyukur_!" jawab Dei polos.

GUBRAAAAK!

"AAAAH! KENAPA ELU BIKIN SINGKATAN DI DALAM SINGKATAAAAN?!" amuk Itachi.

"Sasori, sikat sekali, dong," suruh Hidan.

"Tadi dalang bilang ada 'keluarga', 'kan?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

Hidan melihat kertas naskah. "Hm... Iya, iya."

"Nah," Sasori ingin memberi clue. "_Keluarga_ itu, ketika seseorang bertanya sama saudara perempuannya tentang posisi gitu, _ke, luar, ga_?"

"_Kak, luar, nggak_?" tebak Itachi.

"Naaah, iya, itu!" Sasori menjentikkan jarinya. "Itachi pinter, deh!"

"Najeees, najeees!" Itachi muntah-muntah.

"Gue lagi, dooong!" Zetsu lompat-lompat.

"Ah elaah," Hidan padahal udah mau menyudahi. "Ya udah, cepetan."

"_Sadar_ itu keadaan sesudah kita mandi karena sebelumnya kegerahan," Zetsu memberi clue.

"_Segar_?" tebak Hidan.

"Iyaaa!" seru Zetsu membenarkan. "Terus, terus, _sadar_ itu Bahasa Inggrisnya 'gula'!"

"_Sugar_?" tebak Itachi.

"Iyaaa!" Zetsu berseru lagi. "_Sadar_ itu kata kerja memberikan pakai tangan!"

"_Sodor_, un?" tebak Dei.

"Betoool!" seru Zetsu kegirangan.

"HATRIIICK~!" seru semuanya (termasuk Zetsu) dengan nada lemas, kecuali Zetsu-nya.

"Hah..." Hidan menghela nafas. "Udah?" tanyanya pada Zetsu.

"Udah, dalang..." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Akhirnya, Hidan menyampaikan pesan-pesan terakhirnya pada penonton dan reader. "Nah, sekian dari kami~ Maaf jika semua-semuanya membuat kalian tertawa terpaksa karena emang dari awal sudah diingatkan—piiis... Di sana jokes, di sini jokes; di tengah-tengahnya pasti ada kekurangan; mereka maksa saya pun lebih maksa bahkan; tetaplah jadi readers... YAAA-EEE!" Cieee, rima a-b-b-a...

**-Owari-**

**DUA BELAS HALAMAN, BROOO! XO**

**SENGAJA, DEH, SAYA EDIT LAGI KARENA YANG PERTAMA ITU SUMPAH-ANCUR-BENJEEEET! -_- KALIMATNYA SATU HURUF PUN NGGAK ADA YANG LUCU! *readers: emang yang ini ada yang lucu?***

**Ehem... Udah ijin di disclaimer ya, ngeluarin jokes-nya di sini ala The Dandees... :p Hayooo, yang di Jakarta, Solo, Jogjakarta, Semarang, Surabaya, Bandung, Medan, sama Makassar pasti rada tahu, deh ;p**

**Clue untuk seluruh rakyat Indonesia (yang merasa tidak fanatik sama hal Jejepangan): acara di Net TV yang nggak bisa bikin kaya, cakep, dan pintar. -nggak penting banget-**

**OH, YAAA! RIPIU DONG FIC SAYA YANG 'No Goodbye'! Gegara kemarin aplotnya pagi-pagi, jadi nggak ada yang bacaaa ;w; *derita lu!* Emang di fic-nya nggak ada kalimat 'otan-ome', 'happy birthday', atau 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Neji dari Tenten, tapi itu hadiah ultah saya untuk Nejiii! ;;A;; *malah curcol***

**Eh, iya, deh, udahan. Jaaaaa~ XD**


End file.
